Aventures - Let It Die
by Azarith11
Summary: [OS]-[Aventures] SPOILER SAISON 1 : Songfic - Theo est parti, Bob se recueille sur ce qu'il lui reste de son ami.
Salut tout le monde ! Alors. Je suis sincèrement désolé de mon absence pendant siiiiiiii longtemps mais parfois, quand on n'a ni inspiration, ni envie d'écrire, il faut savoir se laisser parler et ne pas se forcer. Cela dit, je suis de retour avec une songfic sur mon univers de fanfiction préféré, Aventures, croisé à une des chansons qui est pour moi des plus puissantes, émotionnellement parlant, j'ai nommé « Let it Die » des Foo Fighters. Si vous ne l'avez encore jamais écoutée, c'est le moment ou jamais, il s'agit vraiment d'une musique formidable.
Comme la musique originale est en anglais, j'ai sous-titré plus ou moins littéralement, disons comme je l'entendais. Donc y'a sûrement des erreurs et la traduction est clairement pas jolie mais c'est pas l'important ^^  
Cette fiction prenant place juste après la saison 1 d'Aventures, je vous préviens du potentiel spoil ici : **SPOILER ALERT  
Disclaimer : Ni l'univers d'Aventures, ni Bob, ni Theo ne m'appartiennent, ils sont propriétés respectives de Mayhar Shakeri, Bob Lennon et Frédéric Molas.  
**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

 **A heart of gold but it lost its pride** _ **  
**_ _Un cœur d'or mais il a perdu sa fierté_

Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier. Balthazar l'avait bien compris. Theo avait toujours été son plus grand ami et, s'il n'en donnait pas l'air de prime abord, un homme d'une grande gentillesse. Pourtant il les avait abandonné, il avait rompu sa promesse, sali sa propre fierté.  
 _ **  
Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes  
**_ _De jolies veines et des yeux injectés de sang_

Bob pleurait, gémissait de douleur. Sur son corps, aucune trace de lutte ou de blessure ne se laissait voir. Non, son mal était ailleurs et les lourdes larmes qui glissaient de ses yeux le long de son nez étaient là pour témoigner de l'infinie tristesse du demi-démon.  
 _ **  
I've seen your face in another light  
**_ _J'ai vu ton visage sous un autre jour_

Une voix parvint à son esprit. Une voix chaude, familière, apaisante. « Je t'ai déjà vu sous un meilleur jour Balthazar ... » disait-elle. Mu par la rage, Bob intima silencieusement à son alter-ego, le monstre qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui, de se taire.  
 _ **  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
**_ _Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

Oubliant vite la présence dans sa tête, Bob replongea dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Theo avait fait ça ? Pourquoi les avait-il lâchés comme ça ?  
 _  
_ _ **A simple man and his blushin' bride  
**_ _Un simple homme et sa mariée rougissante_

Bob se souvenait d'une époque qui lui semblait à la fois si proche et si lointaine … Une époque ou lui et le Paladin étaient inséparables, malgré le terrible fardeau qui pesait sur les épaules de Bob et que Theo l'avait aidé à supporter.  
 _ **  
Interveinious, intertwined  
**_ _Intraveineuse, entrelacés_

Ils étaient comme frères de sang. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer l'un de l'autre, rien.  
 _ **  
Hearts gone cold, your hands were tied  
**_ _Les cœurs devenaient froids, tes mains étaient tièdes  
_  
Alors même que son ordre avait ordonné l'exécution de Bob, Theo lui avait tendu sa main. Cette union spectaculaire laisserait un souvenir éternel à l'Eglise de la Lumière. Rien ne pourait les séparer, jamais.  
 _ **  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
**_ _Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

Et pourtant, Theo était parti. Il avait laissé Bob, Shinddha et Grunlek seuls, abandonnés à leurs sorts.  
 _ **  
Do you ever think of me?  
**_ _As-tu jamais pensé à moi ?_

Est-ce que seulement Theo avait pensé à la souffrance qu'il causerait à ses amis en les laissant ? Est-ce qu'il avait songé aux larmes de Bob, aux silences de Shin et aux sanglots cachés de Grunlek ? Est-ce qu'il avait réfléchi à tout ça ?  
 _ **  
You're so considerate  
**_ _Tu es si délicat_

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Il l'avait fait pour eux. Pour qu'ils puissent survivre. Il s'était rendu à l'ennemi pour que Bob et les autres puissent continuer leur vie tranquillement.  
 _ **  
Do you ever think of me?  
**_ _As-tu jamais pensé à moi ?_

Et pourtant … Et pourtant Bob se demandait encore si sa propre mort n'aurait pas été favorable à l'absence de Theo. La rage et la tristesse s'entremêlaient dans l'esprit du pyromage tandis que ressortait une simple image …

 _ **Oh, so considerate**_ _  
Oh tellement délicat_

… le sourire de Theo. Simple, souvent ironique. C'était cela en fait. Cette situation était ironique. Theo s'était vendu pour que ses amis survivent, pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi morts.  
 _  
_ _ **In too deep and lost in time  
**_ _Trop profond et hors du temps_

Theo était mort, bel et bien. On avait pas pu enterrer son cadavre, perdu dans la bataille mais on avait fait de son bouclier une sépulture, comme s'il était là, enfoncé sous le sol, son âme restant à jamais figée dans le temps comme celle de l'homme qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver les dieux.  
 _ **  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
**_ _Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

Pourquoi Theo, pourquoi ? Avait-ils vraiment besoin de dieux pour survivre. Bob en doutait en revanche, Theo lui manquait réellement. Au final, il avait perdu au change.  
 _ **  
Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes  
**_ _De jolies veines et des yeux injectés de sang_

Cette fois ce n'était plus de tristesse que ses yeux étaient rouges : son expression entière reflétait sa colère : Contre lui même de s'être laissé emporter par son père, contre Theo de s'être sacrifié, contre les dieux de ne même pas l'en avoir récompensé …  
 _ **  
Why'd you have to go and let it die?  
**_ _Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

Pourquoi Theo ? Pourquoi avoir laissé leur amitié mourir ? Pourquoi ?  
 _  
_ _ **Hearts gone cold and hands are tied**_ _  
Le cœurs devenaient froids et tes mains sont chaudes_

Son cœur était froid, furieux. Bob aurait voulu hurler sa haine au monde, expier sa colère, manifester sa rage. Et parmi toutes ces pensées d'une froideur sans nom, deux mains se tendaient à lui, deux mains rouges d'une tiédeur alléchante …  
 _  
_ _ **Why'd you have to go and let it die?**_ _  
Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

« Pourquoi t'es parti Theo ? Pourquoi t'as laissé mourir notre amitié ? Hein, pourquoi ?! »  
 _  
_ _ **Why'd you have to go and let it die?**_ _  
Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé mourir, moi ? Pourquoi t'as laissé mourir ce qui me permettait de résister ... »  
 _  
_ _ **Do you ever think of me?  
**_ _As-tu jamais pensé à moi ?_

La voix du Démon résonna de nouveau dans la tête de Bob. « Alors ? Que penses-tu de ma proposition ? Tu as pris le temps d'y réfléchir n'es-ce pas ? ». Bob acquiesça de la tête.  
 _ **  
You're so considerate  
**_ _Tu es si délicat_

« Oh quelle délicate attention … Tu m'en vois ravi » fit doucereusement le diable alors que Bob aurait juré entendre dans son crane, des mains se frotter de satisfaction.

 **Do you ever think of me?** _ **  
**_ _As-tu jamais pensé à moi ?_

« Et toi démon ? » demanda Bob. « As-tu pensé à moi ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu feras de mon corps si je te le donne ? »  
 _  
_ _ **Oh, so considerate**_ _  
Oh tellement délicat_

Aucune autre réponse ne parvint à l'oreille du pyromancien qu'un rire entre amusé et satisfait.  
 _  
_ _ **In too deep and lost in time**_ _  
Trop profond et hors du temps_

Ce démon avait toujours été enfoui tellement profondément en Bob, que le sentir si proche, si gonflant sous sa peau procurait au demi-diable une étrange impression d'euphorie. Ce démon, isolé de la réalité et du temps allait finir par éclater devant le monde entier.  
 _  
_ _ **Why'd you have to go and let it die?**_ _  
Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

Alors c'était comme ça. Theo était parti donc Bob se laissait faire par son intérieur. « Pourquoi Theo ? Pourquoi tu me laisses faire ça ? »  
 _  
_ _ **Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes**_ _  
De jolies veines et des yeux injectés de sang_

Les veines gonflant sous la peau, le souffle de plus en plus rauque, Bob releva son regard vers l'écu de son défunt ami Paladin. Ses yeux étaient intégralement rouges, signe que son démon n'était plus très loin.  
 _  
_ _ **Why'd you have to go and let it die?**_ _  
Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

« Pourquoi tu me laisses faire ça Theo ? Hein ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? » Hurlait Bob à l'intérieur d'un corps dont il n'était plus maître.  
 _  
_ _ **Why'd you have to go and let this die?**_ _  
Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

« Pourquoi ? » __

 _ **Why'd you have to go and let this die?**_ _  
Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

« Pourquoi ?! »  
 _  
_ _ **Why'd you have to go and let this die?**_ _  
Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

« Pourquoi ?! »  
 _  
_ _ **Why'd you have to go and let it die?**_ _  
Pourquoi as-tu du partir et laisser ça mourir ?_

« POURQUOI ?! »

* * *

Voila, c'est fini ! Je me suis permis, par moment de changer un peu le sens de la chanson (avec la mariée rougissante, par exemple. Il va de soi que je n'imaginait pas Bob et Theo mariés. Pas parce que je suis homophobe hein, juste parce que ce serait une énorme incohérence, que ce soit par rapport à l'univers ou aux personnages). En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plus et/ou que ça vous a fait découvrir une musique cool !  
Merci d'avoir lu et je vous invite à reviewer et a venir me chercher sur Twitter : (a)azarith11  
J'y dis pas mal de bêtises et je donne des câlins à outrance !


End file.
